


Tee Shirt

by darlinglittlecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluffy Destiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinglittlecas/pseuds/darlinglittlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean don't really like being apart - So when Sam and Dean go out on a hunt you can bet that'll they'll be as smushy as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tee Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> aww mannnn, basically just a fluffy little destiel drabble; These two idiots are so grossly cuddly ew. I was gonna add more but got lazy lol sry maybe i'll make a sequel

“I’ll call you. Promise. Every night.” Dean's voice was quiet and reassuring, lips brushing against the warm skin of Cas’ neck as they hugged; Dean and Sam were going on a hunt together - a wendigo it seemed - and Cas was staying in the bunker. Seeing as Cas was now graceless they (they being an overprotective and pessimistic Dean) had decided that Cas should stay behind lest something should happen. The Winchesters would be away for about two weeks and neither Castiel nor Dean were happy about being apart. 

“Hey, look,” the hunter said, pulling away from Cas and reaching over to his duffle bag. Cas watched as Dean stifled through the bag before extracting three of his largest flannel shirts and gingerly placing them into Cas’ arms. “Take these. You can wear ‘em while i’m gone alright?” Cas hugged the shirts close to his chest, the distinct scent of gunpowder and old spice and something inexplicably Dean shrouded him. “Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiled, lightly placing the shirts on their bed so he could reach out and grab Deans rough and warm hands in his own. Dean looked slightly flustered; suavity wasn’t exactly his forte. He looked down at their hands, lashes casting shadows down his freckled cheeks, stroking his thumbs over his boyfriends knuckles, “‘s no problem, Cas.” 

And then Dean was shrugging his duffle over his shoulder and walking through the door, Sam in toe behind him. 

***

The two weeks Castiel spent alone where agonizingly long and boring, and he spent most of his time tidying the already spotless bunker, reading, and visiting the local pond to skip stones, admiring the ripples that followed in their wake which Cas found very soothing. 

The night before the boys were due home, Dean called Cas to check in and say goodnight. 

 

“Hey, Cas.” 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiled as the familiar words passed his lips.  
He could hear Dean laugh a little on the other line, “Well, just called to tell you we’re about 4 hours away from the nerd cave,” Cas chuckled at that, “so don’t wait up, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Castiel played with the sleeves of the thick flannel shirt he was wearing - it was one of Deans, and it was about 3 times too big for him, for either of them actually - and tucked his legs up under him, “alright… Goodnight. I love you.” He whispered into the speaker, heart fluttering at the three words although they had exchanged them numerous times by now. Dean was quiet for a second, and Cas could picture him glancing at his brother before “iloveyoutoo, bye” he mumbled. Castiel shook his head before clicking end call and flicking off the lights, curling up and shutting his eyes, a small hint of a smile still lingering on his lips. 

*** 

It was 3am when the Winchesters came slinking into the bunker, bumping shoulders and laughing at something Sam had said earlier. They parted ways with a quiet “g’night man” and a pat on the back, going their separate ways. Dean half walked half stumbled into his bedroom, dead tired from exhaustion. Sluggishly he kicked his shoes off and crossed the room to clamber into bed. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, and grinned; Cas had tucked himself into a tight ball atop the blankets, Dean’s shirt pulled up over his nose, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

Dean clambered into the bed, mattress groaning with the extra weight. He tugged the quilt from under Cas’ sleeping figure, careful not to wake him up, He brought the blanket up over both of them, and wriggled closer to the sleeping (ex)angel next to him, wrapping one muscular arm around Castiel’s waist, who stirred slightly,unfurling his legs, hooking one of them around Deans. The hunter lay awake for a minute, enjoying the tranquility of being wrapped up in Cas. Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s forehead in a chaste kiss; “Goodnight, Cas.” he mumbled, falling deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb lol. not my best, but hey, at least I wrote something. Tell me if you spot any errors!


End file.
